Los Merodeadores- Cambiando la Historia
by Scaar-Black14
Summary: La vida para Annabelle acaba de cambiar, y merodear por Hogwarts se ha convertido en una parte interesante. Sirius, James, Remus y Lily se unen a esta gran aventura. ¿Será esta la oportunidad de cambiar el futuro?
1. Chapter 1

Eran las 5 de la mañana. Annabelle no podía dormir, daba vueltas en su cama mirando hacia la ventana en la que ya se estaba empezando a reflejar la claridad.

Se levantó, se colocó la ropa y bajó las escaleras. Nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse al horario de Londres.

Se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, aun un poco dormida. Sintió pasos y miró hacia atrás.

- Anna, ¿ Que haces despierta tan temprano? - Le preguntó una mujer de cabello canoso, aun llevaba su ropa de dormir. Su acento era marcado.

- Abuela, no puedo dormir, aun no me acostumbro a este horario.

- Eso es algo que podremos arreglar a corto plazo. Quizás pronto volvamos a Estados Unidos. Eres Americana y quizás eso…

- No quiero volver. Preferiría quedarme aquí. Algún día me acostumbraré.

- Anna - se sentó a un lado de ella acariciándole el cabello - Algún día tendrás que volver. No ahora, pero ya ha pasado casi un mes de que murieron. No te pido que los olvides, pero quizás deberías pensar que ellos no habrían querido que te olvidaras de algunas cosas.

- Abuela prométeme que tu no me dejarás sola - esa frase salió infantilmente de sus labios sin ella proponérselo.

- No lo haré. Ahora Vamos a desayunar.

- Mejor cocinaré yo. Eso de comer siempre té y tostadas no funciona para mi - su abuela soltó una carcajada y le hizo un ademán para que continuara.

La mañana estaba mas fría que nunca. Afuera había comenzado a llover. Anna estaba leyendo Harry Potter por décima vez mientras su abuela estaba sentada hojeando el diario.

- Abuela ¿Crees en la Magia?

- ¿Magia?

- Si ya sabes, varitas, y ese tipo de cosas. Como Harry Potter.

- ¿Y él es. ..?

- Es un chico que fue marcado por un mago malvado que también asesinó a sus padres y ahora tiene q pasar por una serie de cosas, para poder llegar a donde está Voldemort que es el malo de la historia, y tiene que asesinarlo para poder vivir en paz.

Su abuela sonrió y cabeceó.

- Si, supongo que resumiste esos siete libros que me mostraste.

- Claro. Imagínate contártelos todos. Entonces ¿Crees en la magia?

- Absolutamente.

- ¿En serio?

- Si

- No te creo.

- Es cierto. Creo absolutamente en la magia. Es tan real como un día lluvioso en Londres.

Annabelle se quedó observando a su abuela que permanecía con una sonrisa.

- Por cierto Anna , ven quiero mostrarte algo.

La llevó de la mano hacia su despacho. Movió un cuadro que estaba detrás de su silla. Y al hacerlo mostró una caja fuerte.

- Abuela. . . ¿Qué...?

- Esto es por si algo llegara a pasarme. Nadie más sabe que la tengo. Supongo que si algo llegara a pasarme sería cuando estés en tu mayoría de edad, pero hay que ser precavidos. Todo mi dinero es tuyo incluyendo el que está en los bancos. Pero aquí están mis mayores tesoros. La clave es ocho, diez, cinco, cinco.

- Pero…

- No repliques Anna es mejor ser precavidos.

Anna no volvió a pensar en ello. Ya había pasado más de un mes desde aquel día

Se levantó y ya eran las 10 de la mañana. No recordaba haber dormido tanto. Fue hacia la cocina. Su abuela no estaba allí. Caminó hacia la biblioteca y allí tampoco estaba.

"Quizás está en su habitación" Pensó. Caminó hacia allí. Y abrió cuidadosamente la puerta. Aun estaba acostada. Se acercó a ella.

- Abuela despierta, ya son las 10 de la mañana - Pero ella no se movía. Annabelle la volteó con cuidado. No respiraba. - Abuela ¡ABUELA! - Tomó su pulso. Pero ya no tenía.

Muy poca gente asistió a su funeral. Solo estaban allí el abogado de la familia, una mujer que estaba junto a él. Y la antigua ama de llaves de la casa.

- Anna - se acercó el abogado - Como sabes no tienes mas familia, así que según los estatutos de las Leyes tanto de Inglaterra como de Norteamérica. Declaran que debes ir a un lugar donde te puedan tener.

- A un Orfanato.

- Si.

- No quiero, NO quiero ir, no es justo.

- Tienes 16 años. Es lo único que podemos hacer. Además solo te quedarás allí por...

- 2 años. Sé que nadie adopta a adolescentes. Y tampoco quiero ser adoptada.

- Te pasarán buscando mañana. Mientras te cuidará la antigua ama de llaves, Katty. Empaca tus cosas.

Annabelle se fue con la ama de llaves hasta la casa de su abuela. Quizás era hora de idear un plan para no ir al Orfanato. Fue al cuarto de su abuela, de seguro allí estaban las gotas que utilizaba para dormir. Tomó un pequeño frasco de su mesa de noche, y lo metió en su bolsillo. A La hora de la cena, se ofreció a servir la bebida, le dio unas gotas en el vaso a la ama de llaves, y esperó que hiciera efecto.

Eran las 9 y 30 de la noche, empacó sus cosas, y las metió en una enorme maleta. Tomó su guitarra, y las colocó en las escaleras. Fue hasta el despacho de su abuela, y movió el cuadro. Abrió la caja fuerte.

Allí había pequeños montones de fajas de dinero, Todas separadas por cintas. Las metió en su bolso, también había un libro, lo tomó junto con un álbum y lo metió junto con el dinero. Cuando se iba vio algo que brillaba al fondo de la caja fuerte. Era un collar, en forma de corazón que tenía una A grabada. Se la colocó en el cuello. Y salió de la casa. Estaba caminando sin un rumbo fijo. Quizás debería tomar un avió hacia Nueva York, e irse hacia allí o tomar un vuelo lejos. Mientras caminaba no se dio cuenta de que estaba en un callejón, unos chicos la estaban siguiendo.

- Hola preciosa. ¿A donde vas? - Annabelle no alcanzó a responderles cuando una luz dorada la atrajo y desapareció.

Cayó bruscamente sobre algo que parecía pasto. Se tocó la cara y el cuerpo estaba intacto. Su guitarra yacía a un lado de ella junto con su equipaje. Su bolso estaba en su espalda. Miró hacia alrededor a ver donde se encontraba.

- ¡No puede ser! - parecía estar en un castillo. Había llamas encendidas alumbrando los pasillos. Se levantó y recogió sus cosas. Comenzó a caminar.

- Hey, ¿Quien eres?


	2. Chapter 2

- Hey, ¿Quien eres?

Una voz, la llamó. "Cálmate, de seguro todo esto es un sueño". Volteó a ver quien era. Una chica pelirroja, con una túnica negra estaba parada delante de ella con la varita en la mano a un lado.

- Yo. . .Necesito ver al. ..

- ¿De donde vienes?

- Yo... vengo de... -"piensa, si crees estar donde crees, es mejor que pienses rápido" - Vengo de Salem, en Norteamérica. Acabo de llegar. Necesito ver al Director.

- Ven te llevaré.

La chica le parecía familiar. "Imposible" pensó. Quizás todo sea producto de una alucinación. Siguieron caminando en un silencio profundo. Se acercaron hacia una esfinge.

- Mimbletonia - la gárgola se movió dejándolas pasar. Annabelle como pudo subió con su equipaje.

"No lo puedo creer" Pensó " Dumbledore".

Allí estaba un hombre parado con una incipiente barba blanca. Parado detrás de su escritorio.

- Señorita Evans déjenos solos por favor. Y espere en la entrada. Muchas Gracias.

- Si Profesor Dumbledore.

El profesor la miró detenidamente.

- ¿Y bien?

- Yo. . .No sé como explicar. Es muy confuso para mí.

- Siéntate - Ofreció. Ella obedeció rápidamente - ¿De donde vienes?

- Yo, vengo de Londres.

- ¿Segura?

- Sé que no me escucho como si viviera en Inglaterra pero, es que soy de Norteamérica. Mis padres murieron y tuve que irme a vivir con mi abuela en Nottingham, mi abuela murió ayer. Yo me escapé de casa, y llegue hasta aquí.

- ¿Hiciste magia?

- ¿Si hice que?

- Magia.

- No. Dudo poder hacer magia señor. No soy bruja.

- No te encuentro muy sorprendida.

- Es que en verdad, no pensé que de verdad existiera la magia como tal, señor. Solo lo que había leído en los Libros.

- Por algo debes haber llegado aquí.

- De seguro fue por tanto leer Harry Potter.

- ¿Harry Potter?

- Si. Yo. . . bueno, son libros que hablan sobre un mago, y bueno lo primero que pensé es que esto era producto de mi imaginación porque, hay alguien que se llama como usted. Dumbledore. Y esta Voldemort.

- ¿Voldemort?

- Si.

- Háblame sobre esos libros.

- Bueno, hay un chico que se llama Harry, sus padres fueron asesinados por Voldemort y el sobrevivió a la Maldición asesina.

- Creo que es mejor que no sigas. Aunque tengo curiosidad. ¿Mencionan el nombre de los padres?

- Si señor, James Potter y Lily Evans.

- Oh, creo que, acabas de conocer a la señorita Evans. La futura madre de Harry, el niño que mencionas.

- ¿Como esos libros pueden ser reales?

- Quizás todo lo que crees que son simples invenciones de las personas Muggles, son memorias que quedan suspendidas en el tiempo. La magia está en cualquier lugar.

- ¿Y como se explica que haya llegado aquí?

- De seguro eres una bruja

- Lo dudo, es que. .es Imposible.

- No lo es. A ver, toma mi varita - Annabelle la tomó sin vacilar. De ella salieron chispas rojas. Abrió la boca sorprendida. - ¿Lo ves?

- Yo. . . yo. .

- De seguro algún antepasado tenía magia. La magia es mental. Quizás por pensar que no existía nunca llegaste a desarrollarla del todo.

- WOAO.

- Bien, por último. Creo que se me ha pasado por alto preguntarte 3 cosas. La primera Tu nombre.

- Soy Annabelle Christine Halliwell Dawson

- Bien permanecerás con ese nombre. La segunda. ¿Que le mencionaste a la señorita Evans?

- Me preguntó de donde venía. Le dije que venia del colegio Salem en Norteamérica.

- Me parece perfecto, seguiremos con esa historia.

- La tercera. ¿Trae con usted esos libros que menciona?

- No. Los dejé en casa de mi abuela. Pero me los sé de memoria

- Entonces, la estaré citando para que me hable de ellos.

- ¿Como haré con mi uniforme y la varita? No tengo dinero mágico así que. . .

- Yo me haré cargo de eso por ahora. Y mañana tendrás tu varita. Ahora ve con la señorita Evans debe estar esperándote abajo. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches profesor Dumbledore. Una última pregunta. ¿En que casa estaré?

- Griffindor. De seguro no me equivoco. Mañana el sombrero seleccionador lo dirá. Mientras vaya con la señorita Evans. Y Pasé a primera hora por aquí.

Annabelle bajó las escaleras y allí estaba la chica pelirroja, le dio una sonrisa e hizo un movimiento con la varita y ayudó a bajarla.

- ¿Por qué no usas tu varita? - preguntó curiosa

- La dejé, es probable que me la envíen esta misma noche - La contempló durante unos segundos. Era la misma descripción que en el libro

-¿Pasa algo? - enarcó una ceja.

- No, es solo que. . . me pareces familiar - ella sonrió.

- ¿Entonces estás en Griffindor eh?

- Aun no lo sé. Solo me dijo el Profesor Dumbledore, que debería esperar hasta mañana. Mientras, me quedaré en el dormitorio de Griffindor.

- Espero quedes en mi casa. Aunque Ravenclaw, y Hufflepuff son buenas.

Comenzaron a hablar de las casas que había en Hogwarts. Mientras 3 chicos estaban en los pasillos. Bajo una capa de Invisibilidad.

- Sabes Cornamenta, creo que deberías hacerle un hechizo para agrandar la capa. Ya casi no entramos- se quejó un chico de cabello negro, que le llegaba por los hombros, con ojos color gris.

- ¿Si? ¿Tú crees? - respondió sarcásticamente un chico de cabello negro, corto, llevaba unas gafas redondas - Canuto esta capa te lo he dicho CIENTOS DE VECES. No se puede hechizar.

- ¿Dónde creen que esté Remus?- preguntó un chico regordete bajo y con aspecto de ratón.

- A lo mejor está en los pasillos haciendo guardia como mi querida pelirroja.

- Pelirroja que te Odia Cornamenta

- No me odia es. . que aun no demuestra del todo su amor por mi - Siguieron caminando hasta que vislumbraron dos personas a unos metros caminando. - Allí está. Mírala. Y esta con. . otra chica.

James señaló a las dos chicas que iban caminando. Lily iba hablando animadamente con la chica de cabello castaño.

- ¿Nos acercamos? - preguntó Sirius

- Si - respondieron al mismo tiempo James y Peter.

Fueron acercándose poco a poco hasta llegar a donde estaban, se quedaron rezagados detrás de ellas. La castaña volteó. Pero volvió a su conversación con Lily.

- ¿Y que tan diferente es Salem? - cuestionó Lily. Annabelle dudó unos segundos. Debería inventar una buena historia según lo que había imaginado.

- Pues. . . Llegamos al Castillo en carrozas, y no usamos capas. Solo en invierno-

- De seguro no me dirás la ubicación. Es un secreto del estatuto de escuelas Mágicas - Annabelle respiró profundo. Se había librado de esa. Sentía como si alguien la siguiera. Volteó de nuevo pero no había nada.

- ¿Por qué no llegaste con nosotros en el tren?

- Problemas de intercambio - le dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Que materias te gustan? - "Oh no" pensó Annabelle.

- Emm. . . todas menos Historia de la Magia. La encuentro muy tediosa .

- Supongo que ahora verás una Historia diferente. Ya que la Americana es muy distinta de la Inglesa.

Al fin habían llegado a la sala común. "¡Wow! Pensó. Allí estaba el retrato de la señora gorda.

- Quid Aguis - la señora gorda movió el retrato y apareció una abertura por donde pasaron las dos chicas.

James, Sirius y Peter se quedaron Fuera. Caminaron lejos del retrato y se quitaron la capa.

- Una chica nueva - soltó James.

- Si. Una lástima que no hayamos visto bien totalmente de frente.

- Y es américana - razonó James - ¿Qué crees que haga aquí?

- No lo sé -respondió Sirius -Quizás por lo que escuchaste a lo mejor está de intercambio.

- Si. ¿Crees que Lunático ya la haya visto?

- Nos hubiera dicho - esta vez fue Peter quien habló.

- Si tienes razón Colagusano - contestó Sirius

- De seguro mañana la veremos.

- Si - Sirius volteó y detrás de el venia caminando Remus

- Hola chicos - saludó

- Lunático. ¿Ya viste a la chica nueva?

- ¿Chica nueva? - inquirió Remus

- Si. Es una chica que estaba con Lily hace unos minutos ¿seguro no la viste? -

preguntó de nuevo Sirius.

- No. Ya te dije que no la he visto.

- Oh. Bien. ¿Que tal si nos vamos a los dormitorios? Tenemos muchas cosas que planear para mañana- sugirió Sirius

- Si Canuto vamos.


	3. Chapter 3

Anabelle permanecía en su cama mirando hacia la ventana, cuando había llegado, las amigas de Lily ya estaban dormidas, así que no hubo tiempo para presentaciones. Aun no podía creérselo. Estaba en Hogwarts, ese lugar tan lleno de magia que le encantaba leer en los libros, y ahora, además de eso, tendría la oportunidad de conocer a los padres del famoso Harry Potter.

Harry James Potter.

Ese era su nombre completo según estaba escrito. Todo parecía tan irreal, tanto el hecho de que estaba allí, como el de que estaba completa y absolutamente sola en el mundo. Se acostó, de seguro todo en la mañana sería un sueño, y tendría que irse al orfanato.

La noche pasó con sueños confusos y poco lúcidos que no podía distinguir. Se despertó sobresaltada, restregando sus ojos para aclarar su vista. Miró alrededor.

No era un sueño. Estaba en la habitación a la que la había llevado esa amable pelirroja llamada Lily Evans. Sonrió para sí misma y revisó a ver donde había dejado su equipaje. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba una túnica y todo el uniforme completo para ella en el borde de su cama. Encima de este, estaba una caja alargada, la abrió, y dentro estaba una varita. Abrió la nota que estaba a su lado.

**Querida Anabelle**

** Estos son tus uniformes y tu nueva varita mágica espero, aproveches bien el tiempo aquí en Hogwarts. La profesora Minerva McGonagall está al tanto de todo , pídele a la señorita Evans que te lleve a su despacho en cuanto despiertes.**

** AbusDumbledore**

- Increíble - se dijo para sí misma.

Mientras tanto el primero levantarse en el dormitorio de los chicos era Sirius. Se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, era el tercer día de clases y no podía perderse la oportunidad de planear la primera broma del año.

Annabelle ya se había vestido y ahora bajaba las escaleras, no quería despertar a Lily, aun era muy temprano, quizás se encontraría a algún alumno que la pudiera llevar hasta el despacho de la profesora.

Sirius ya estaba al pie de la escalera cuando vio bajar a una chica de cabellos castaños, casi de un color rubio dorado, bajando las escaleras del dormitorio de chicas. De seguro era la joven había estado con Lily la noche anterior, pensó. Era muy hermosa, la chica lo observó durante unos segundos y le dio una sonrisa tímida.

- Hola, soy Anabelle Halliwell, soy nueva, y debo ir al despacho de la profesora Minerva McGonagall, ¿sabes donde queda?

Sirius parecía atontado cuando la escuchó hablar, luego reaccionó y le dio una seductora sonrisa.

- Claro que sé donde está. Te puedo llevar si quieres. Mi nombre es Black, Sirius Black.

"Oh no" pensó Annabelle " Sirius Black" el padrino de Harry Potter. La verdad, la descripción que le hacían no le daba justicia al Sirius que estaba viendo. Ella cabeceó alejando el pensamiento de su cabeza y volvió la vista al chico delante de ella.

- Bueno, gracias es que la verdad no conozco nada de aquí - se excusó. Sirius la contempló durante un momento. Y comenzaron a caminar saliendo de la Sala Común.

- ¿De donde eres? Disculpa que te lo diga preciosa pero no pareces de aquí -

- Primero, no me digas preciosa. Black, y segundo, no no soy de aquí, vengo de Norteamérica, aunque estoy viviendo aquí durante un tiempo - " patán, tan dulce que se veía al principio. Espero no salga con otros nombres tan idiotas como ese"

- Oh, bueno lo de preciosa es porque realmente lo eres. Entonces. . . anoche conociste a Evans.

Por el tono de su voz parecía que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, aunque había un toque burlesco en su voz.

- Si, es una chica agradable. Muy dulce

- Si claro. En fin, veo que no tienes la corbata de Gryffindor ¿Por qué?

- Anoche no hubo tiempo de seleccionarme para una casa, asi qué hoy lo harán.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? - preguntó Sirius algo intrigado y curioso.

- No, supongo que no. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

- Solo preguntaba ¿Y en que casa te gustaría quedar? Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff

- No te faltó Slytherin - terminó con tono burlón. Sirius Bufó y dio una carcajada.

- Slytherin no es una opción, a menos que quieras ser una asquerosa serpiente.

"Asquerosa serpiente, por lo visto tienen razón los libros. Odia todo lo proveniente de su Familia.

- Me parece que los odias - dije con sarcasmo - ¿o me equivoco?

- Son como un castigo el dia de un campeonato de Quidditch para mi.

Los dos rieron de ese comentario.

- Entonces Halliwell ¿que casa te gusta?

- No quiero ser prejuiciosa Black. Pero me gustaría estar en Gryffindor.

- Sería perfecto. Gryffindor es la casa de los Valientes de espíritu. ¿Eres valiente verdad? - esto lo dijo con un tono dramático y sobreactuado.

- Supongo. . . ¿Alguna vez te has lanzado de un puente solamente sostenido de una cuerda? - él la miró algo confundido.

- No, pero suena. . Interesante - "cierto" pensó Annabelle " no sabe a que me refiero". Sirius sonrió - ¿Es algo muggle?

- ¿Muggle? Si. Es muy divertido, si quieres correr riesgos

- ¿Entonces eres hija de muggles? No pienses mal, no tengo nada contra ellos es solo que, no escucho actividades muggles muy a menudo.

- No - " es mejor mentirle" -mis padres también son hechiceros, solo que hemos vivido mucho con los muggles.

- ¡Genial! - nos acercamos a una puerta casi al final del pasillo - llegamos, espero quedes en Gryffindor Annie - la miró serio - ¿Por qué puedo llamarte Annie cierto?

Annabelle lo miró durante un momento y compuso una sonrisa

- Sí, mientras yo pueda llamarte Sirius, y no Black - él le guiñó un ojo y la dejó allí parada

- Nos vemos Annie

Annabelle tocó la puerta tres veces. De ella salió una voz de mujer algo rígida.

- Adelante - ella empujó un poco la puerta que se abrió con un chillido algo molesto- Debes ser Annabelle. Pasa. Veremos cual será tu selección.

El despacho de la profesora McGonagall, era tapizado en colores café, todo estaba impecablemente ordenado, un estante de libros se ordenaban solos a un lado de su escritorio, frente a ella, estaba un taburete, con un raído y viejo sombrero.

- El sombrero seleccionador - dijo en voz baja, con sorpresa.

- ¿Que ha dicho señorita Halliwell? - cuestionó la profesora.

- Nada -

- Bien, ahora, siéntese aquí - señaló el taburete - y le colocaré el sombrero seleccionador, que dirá a que casa pertenece.

Annabelle se sentó obediente, la profesora colocó el sombrero delicadamente en su cabeza.

- Ah, si, muy bien - el sombrero había comenzado a hablar con una voz casi como un murmullo arrastrado - Pareces ser muy arriesgada, si, veo que eres muy astuta, podrías ser una buena Slytherin. Pero. . . veo una inteligencia mas allá, quizás Ravenclaw sería una buena opción para ti- Annabelle comenzó a pensar en Sirius y en Lily, la chica tan dulce que la había acompañado a su dormitorio en Gryffindor - Oh, pero si, has visto el honor y el valor de Gryffindor, veo tu lealtad, y tu ansia de superarte a ti misma. . ¿ En que casa te pondré?

Ella se inmutó, sus pensamientos no iban a ningún sitio. Solo allí sentada esperando la respuesta.

- Si, es lo correcto. GRYFFINDOR.

Suspiró relajada, y la profesora la quitó el sombrero rápidamente. Tenía una sonrisa marcada en sus labios.

- Bien señorita Halliwell, es una Gryffindor, espero, como jefa de casa, que pueda hacer valer su posición en ella ¿Estamos de acuerdo? - Annabelle asintió - Bien, el profesor Dumbledore me ha comunicado que usted viene de Salem, claro está, también me comunicó que había olvidado informarme sobre su cambio. También solicitó su presencia en su despacho a las 8 en punto de la noche. Bien, ahora la acompaño hasta el Gran Comedor.

La siguió tras abrir la puerta. Todo parecía un sueño, miró todo con mas detalle mientras iba caminando. Se quedó viendo lo que parecía ser el fantasma de Nick casi decapitado.

- Increíble - susurró para sí misma. Algunos chicos que ya estaban en el pasillo se quedaban observándola. Algunos sonreían tontamente y otros le guiñaban mientras le lanzaban una sonrisa. Llegaron a un lugar donde había unas puertas enormes, frente a ella, estaba el comedor. Tenía unas largas mesas que ya estaban siendo ocupadas por algunos alumnos. Cuatro mesas para cada casa. Continuó caminando detrás de la profesora, mientras todos los alumnos la veían

- Bien, aquí estamos. Nos veremos en la próxima clase. La señorita Evans podrá proporcionarle un horario.

Miró alrededor, mientras la profesora McGonagall se alejaba.

- Hey ¿Con que Gryffindor eh? Bienvenida a la mejor casa de Hogwarts- era Sirius quien le hablaba, volteó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Como? . . .

- ¿Que como supe? Tu corbata ahora tiene los colores de Gryffindor - se miró a si misma y allí estaba la corbata había cambiado de color. Su sonrisa se amplió más. - Bien te presentaré a mis amigos.

La tomó del hombro, cosa que hizo que todas las chicas se quedaran observándolos.

- Este cuatro ojos de aquí es James Potter - señaló a un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, con anteojos redondos " wow" pensó Annabelle. El chico le tendió una mano con una sonrisa. - Este otro de aquí, es Remus Lupin, también es prefecto- el aludido, se había sonrojado un poco y le tendió una mano con una sonrisa tímida.

- Bienvenida - le dijo.

- Y este otro por acá es Peter Pettigrew - el chico era bajito y rechoncho, parecía opacado por los otros tres chicos, también la saludó con la mano y le sonrió.

- Esta chica de aquí se llama Annabelle Haliwell, y viene de Salem.

- Sabes Annabelle, debes tener cuidado con Sirius, tratará de conquistarte eh - James fue quien dijo esto con una sonrisa burlona en su cara señalando con el tenedor a Sirius, qué le lanzó una mirada de muerte.

- Quizás si, quizás no mi querido Cornamenta - le guiñó un ojo a Annabelle.

- Annabelle - saludó una voz de chica. Volteó a ver quien era. La chica pelirroja se venia acercando con una sonrisa hacia ella - ¿ A donde fuiste? Oh, Eres una Gryffindor. Bienvenida. Soy prefecta de esta casa al igual que . . . - Miró que estaba en frente de James, Remus, Peter, y a su lado estaba Sirius - ¿ Que haces con ellos aquí?

- Hola Lily, pues ellos solo me estaban dando la bienvenida, y se estaban presentando.

- Espero no la metan en problemas. Además Annabelle, ellos son conocidos como los Casanovas de Hogwarts, además de ser unos inmaduros y unos cabeza hueca, claro, sacando a Remus de ese grupo.

Annabelle soltó una carcajada. Y miró a Remus que ahora estaba mas sonrojado que antes. Después miró a James que veía a Lily atontado.

- Vamos pelirroja, sabes que te encantan nuestras bromas - le dijo Sirius colocando una mano en su hombro.

- No me toques Black, puedes contagiarme - Me miró y su expresión cambió a una mas amable - Si quieres puedes sentarte con nosotras - señaló a un grupo de chicas que estaban a unos metros de donde estaban los chicos.

- Sería un placer - se volteó a ver a los cuatro chicos - Fue un honor conocerlos, nos vemos.

Se fue caminando con Lily mientras todos se quedaban viendo como se iba.

Sirius se sentó junto con los Merodeadores y comenzó a engullir su desayuno.

- Es muy bonita la chica nueva - comentó James.

- Si, una lástima que ahora se junte con Evans.

- No te metas con Lily, además no hay nadie mas hermosa que mi pelirroja.

- "Tu huracán pelirrojo" querrás decir. No te ofendas James pero tienes unos gustos. . . que a veces pienso que estás bajo un Imperius - James le lanzó una salchicha que logró esquivar por poco.

- ¿Y que? Piensas Invitarla a salir. ¿ O no?

- Pues está mañana intenté hacer que cayera en mis encantos, pero tal como lo hize con tu salchicha , me esquivó. Aunque de seguro de esta semana no pasa para que salga conmigo. Nadie se resiste a los encantos de Sirius Black.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabelle había sido presentada a las amigas de Lily; Alice Flint una chica de cara redonda y amable y Mary McDonald, de cabello rubio rizado.

- Dinos Annabelle ¿Hay chicos guapos en Norteamérica? - preguntó Mary.

- ¡MARY! - soltó Lily, en tono represivo - No deberías preguntarle esas cosas.

- Oh Vamos Lily, ¿Me vas a decir que no tienes curiosidad? Además, Anna, ha conocido a los Merodeadores, que son los chicos mas guapos de Hogwarts, bueno, sacando a Peter, pero puede darnos una evaluación con su propio criterio - Annabelle sonreía divertida por lo rápido que hablaba en su acento inglés - ¿Entonces? ¿Que dices Anna?

- Emm, pues. . . Los chicos en Norteamérica son. . .diferentes, quizás igual de guapos que aquí.

- ¿De que parte de Norteamérica vienes? - esta vez fue Lily quien preguntó

- Bueno. . . de muchas partes en realidad. Nací en California, pero nos mudamos a Canadá y de allí a New York. Luego a Tennessee y volvimos a New York.

- Wow - soltó Alice - entonces has viajado mucho. ¿Y por qué cambiaste? - "Miente otra vez" pensó Annabelle.

- Pues, mis padres y yo, nos mudamos a Nottingham, y tenía que hacer un cambio de escuela. Así que Hogwarts era la indicada.

- ¡Genial - Alice miró emocionada a Mary que también correspondió a la expectación - ¿ Y que tal es Salem? ¿Es muy diferente de aquí?

- Pues. . .bueno, en realidad si. Allá no tenemos divisiones de casas ni nada por el estilo. Como le mencioné a Lily, los uniformes también son muy diferentes, no usamos capas a menos que sea invierno, y tampoco usamos faldas, sino túnicas negras largas - " Con esta historia me gané el premio a la mejor invención del año" volvió a pensar Annabelle

- Eso es Asombroso, aunque lo de las túnicas largas no me llama la atención en lo absoluto - comentó Mary.

- Annabelle debo advertirte algo - Lily me miró muy seria - Debes tener cuidado con Potter y Black, les encanta meterse en problemas, y lo único que buscan en una chica es usarlas y salir con ellas una sola vez.

- Tendré cuidado Lily, gracias - Annabelle miró de soslayo a los chicos que estaban a una distancia considerable de ellas. Luego miró a Lily que le dio una sonrisa de apoyo. - Por cierto Lily, la profesora McGonagall me dijo que te pidiera un Horario.

- Si, aquí tengo el mío - sacó una hoja de su bolso - "Geminio" - dijo apuntando a la hoja, y luego apareció otra idéntica.

- Gracias - miró la hoja durante unos momentos - Tenemos Pociones con Slughorn - "Increíble, lo conoceré"

- ¿Lo conoces? - inquirió Lily

- No, solo he escuchado hablar de él

- Es un profesor grandioso según he escuchado, conoce mucho sobre pociones, entró con nosotros en Hogwarts este año..

- Lo único malo es que compartimos esas clases con los Slytherin - comentó Alice, mirando a la mesa frente a ella. Annabelle volteó y vio a los chicos que llevaban la corbata de Slytherin, todos parecían ser tan arrogantes como lo describían.

- Pues es peor tener que compartir la clase con Potter créeme - dijo Lily como si no pudiera contenerse mas.

- Admite que te gusta - Mary se volvió hacia Annabelle - A Lily le gusta James pero no lo admite por ser tan cabeza dura.

- NO, NO ME GUSTA ESE ENGREIDO ARROGANTE. . .- comenzaba a ponerse roja, casi como su cabello

- Estás hablando de mi Pelirroja lo sé - gritó desde el otro lado de la mesa James. Todas rieron y Lily se enfureció aún más.

- Chicas será mejor que vayamos caminando hacia transformaciones, McGonagall no le gusta que lleguemos tarde.

Comenzaron a caminar, Annabelle, vio como Lily le lanzaba una mirada furibunda a James que le lanzó un beso. De todas las personas a las que Annabelle había tratado, Lily y James parecían ser las dos personas mas disparejas de todo el mundo. Ella parecía ser la chica autócrata, rígida, apegada a las normas y responsable. James, se veía mas como un chico rebelde y relajado, que le encantaba hacer bromas a todos y siempre estaba con una sonrisa a la orden del día.

- ¿Piensas ser Auror? - preguntó Lily mientras caminábamos

- Si, ¿Por qué? - "Aunque no lo había pensado, de seguro Dumbledore encuentre una forma de devolverme a mi hogar, aunque prefiera quedarme aquí" pensó.

- Ah es que te han dado el mismo horario que a nosotras, bueno solo Alice y yo tenemos ese horario, Mary tiene uno diferente porque quiere ser Medimago.

- Wow, es genial.

- Si y bueno veamos el lado positivo al asunto, Black no tomará las clases de Pociones con nosotros. Escogió otra carrera.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Alice - Eso es extraño, James y Sirius siempre se la pasan juntos.

- Si, supongo que Black quiere tomar un rumbo diferente al de Potter al fin.

Llegaron al salón de transformaciones. Se ubicaron en los asientos delanteros, Alice se sentó con Mary, y Lily con Annabelle. No pasaron unos minutos cuando comenzaron a llegar mas alumnos al salón, algunos se quedaban observando a la chica nueva, se acercaban a presentarse, la mayoría de ellos chicos.

- Bien alumnos - La profesora McGonagall había llegado al salón - comenzaremos con. . . - en eso irrumpieron en el aula James y Sirius, cada uno con una sonrisa en su rostro. - Señor Potter y señor Black, ¿Pueden decirme el motivo de su retraso?

- Le explico profesora - comenzó James - Estábamos camino hacia su clase, que debo decir es una de mis favoritas, y nos topamos con un conjuro de pantano, y no encontrábamos como pasar y...

- Tuvimos que dar la vuelta al castillo para buscar la otra entrada porque si no, no hubiéramos llegado - terminó Sirius. Ambos se miraron satisfechos.

- Me parece una conmovedora historia señores, y las adulaciones a mi clase están demás. Por ello le quitaré 5 puntos a Gryffindor. - Lily lanzó un quejido.

- Bien hecho Potter - le dijo.

- Ahora siéntense, comenzaré la clase.

Durante las siguientes dos horas practicaron un hechizo para cambiar una taza en un ave, Annabelle estaba sorprendida de haberlo logrado en el primer intento, Lily la siguió al igual que James. Sirius solo miraba a una de las chicas de Ravenclaw que estaba a su lado, lanzándole miradas insinuantes y enviándole papeles.

- Eres muy buena en Encantamientos Anna - le felicitó Lily.

- Si, eso parece - respondió sorprendida de sí misma Annabelle." Para ser la primera vez que hago magia, no me fue tan mal" pensó.

- Muy bien, ahora, como tarea tendrán que hacer un informe de 60 centímetros de pergamino sobre los usos del Encantamiento de Cambio de rostros. Pueden retirarse.

Todos salieron apresurados del aula. Lily esperó a Annabelle al salir.

- Hey Evans, espérate - le gritó James - ¿No quieres que te acompañe a la siguiente clase?

- Lo siento Potter, si quisiera que molesto papanatas hablador me acompañara a la clase, te diría pero no, así que¡ LARGATE!.

- Solo quería ser amable Evans. ¿Qué pensará de ti Annie?

- ¡Ja! ¿Y esa confianza Potter? Ahora la llamas Annie. ¿Cómo la llamarás después? ¿Bomboncito? ¿Dulzura?

- ¿Celosa Evans? - Annabelle veía con diversión la pelea que se estaba disputando en ese mismo instante.

- NUNCA. Además, Annabelle es lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que clase de chico eres.

- Que me lo diga ella misma Lily - los dos miraron a Annabelle que se sorprendió.

- Yo pues. . . Me parece que James es un chico muy divertido -James alzó las cejas y cruzó los brazos con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia - Pero compañero, me parece que eres un poco engreído y arrogante, sin ofender.

- ¡JA! ¿Lo ves Potter? Hasta ella lo dice.

- ¿En verdad piensas eso Halliwell? - La mirada de James había cambiado a una mas a la defensiva

- Si, si lo creo. Como te dije no te ofendas, de igual manera pienso que eres un chico muy divertido, y muy amable.

- Bueno, está bien -James miró a Lily - Vamos pelirroja , ¿Cuándo me darás una cita?

- Cuando Black deje de ser un Inmaduro

- HEY, ¿Qué hablas de mi Evans? - Sirius se ubicó a un lado de James.

- Pues que aceptaré una cita con Potter cuando dejes de ser un Inmaduro, pero creo que es pedir demasiado.

- No deberían pelear. Los tres se ven Inmaduros haciéndolo así que. . . Ninguno tiene nada que reclamarse.

- ¡Ves Evans! - gritó James en aprobación - Escúchala.

- Vamos Lily, si no, no llegaremos a tiempo - la tomó del brazo. Comenzaron a caminar. Lily respiraba entrecortado por la furia que llevaba. - Cálmate Lily.

- No me puedo Calmar es que Potter es un . . agh no lo soporto.

- Lily disculpa si dije algo que . .

- No Anna tienes razón, fue inmaduro también de mi parte.

- ¿Que clase es la siguiente?

- Pociones, con el profesor Slughorn, al fin veremos clases con él.

- ¿Te gusta esa asignatura cierto?

- Si, es una de mis favoritas - Lily comenzó a contarle algunas de las pociones que había logrado hacer con éxito y de cómo era el antiguo profesor.

Entraron a las mazmorras, era un lugar lúgubre y nada acogedor, allí estaba un profesor de cara amable esperándolos frente a unos calderos que humeaban .Solamente estaba allí un alumno, su cabello era negro hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran igual de oscuros, su cara era completamente seria, al mirar a Lily, su expresión cambió por una que pareciera que fuera a componer una sonrisa para saludarla. Lily ni siquiera lo miró.

Siguiéndolas, venían Alice y James, detrás de ellas Remus, y Peter. Entraron mas alumnos de Slytherin, mientras se sentaban.

- Bueno para comenzar, mi nombre es Horace Slughorn - se presentó - Bien, colocaré los puestos estrictamente para que se mantengan en ellos nombraré las parejas. . . - buscó el pergamino- Aquí está. Severus Snape y Lily Evans - Lily miró suplicante a Annabelle, y recogió su bolso, caminando lenta pero altivamente hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el chico de cabello negro. - Alice Flint y Theo Lucas - un chico de Slytherin se irguió completamente, Alice, caminó rápido hacia donde se encontraba el chico corpulento al final del aula. - James Potter y Annabelle Halliwell - Annabelle miró sorprendida a James que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Hola de nuevo Anne - saludó James - Creo que nos tocará juntos en pociones ¿eh? Serás la envidia de todas las chicas de Hogwarts.

- ¿De todas? O esperas que solo una se ponga celosa de que esté contigo.

- Querida Anne. Veo que apenas me viste, y ya me conoces - le guiñó un ojo. Annabelle sonrió - No te ofendas, pero me parece que Lily estaría mejor conmigo como pareja.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Está con Quejicus - señaló al chico de cabello negro - Severus" necesito Shampoo" Snape.

- Jajaja, muy gracioso James

- Estoy para servirte - respondió haciendo una reverencia - Además estoy planeando una buena broma para él.

- ¿Y que tienes pensado? - soltó Annabelle de pronto.

- ¿Juras solemnemente no decírselo a Lily? Créeme, por más que él le diga bueno. . . - se acercó a su oído - ya sabes. . "sangre sucia" cosa que cada vez que lo dice me provoca ahorcarlo, ella lo sigue defendiendo, y no quiero ganarme más problemas con ella.

- ¿Pero no crees que si lo haces de todas formas, sabrá que eres tu?

- Si, pero, es mejor que se entere después de que lo haga - sonrió ampliamente mostrando una dentadura perfecta.

- Bien, Juro Solemnemente no decirle a Lily - dijo pícaramente Annabelle

- Bueno. . . no mejor no te digo. . Será una sorpresa. Ya verás.

- Espero reírme mucho

- Lo harás - James le dio un codazo a Annabelle ya que el profesor Slughorn los estaba mirando.

- Como les decía - estas serán sus parejas por todo lo que resta de año, harán los proyectos de la clase de pociones juntos, sin posibles cambios, si su pareja falta harán el trabajo solos.

- ¿No se pueden cambiar? - fue esta vez Severus quien habló con esa voz que parecía que apretara los dientes tan fuertemente que le costara a las palabras salir.

- No señor Snape, lo siento. Aunque siendo usted no tendría nada de que quejarme teniendo como compañera a una señorita tan hermosa como la que tiene usted a su lado.

- Adulador - dijeron Annabelle y James al mismo tiempo.

- Bien me quedaré con. . . - lo demás lo dijo tan bajo que nadie lo pudo escuchar.

- Empecemos entonces - destapó uno de los calderos - Acérquense - luego de que ya todos estaban lo prudentemente cerca miró a cada uno - ¿Quién puede decirme que poción es esta? -

La mano de Lily se levantó tan rápido como pudo, y para su sorpresa Annabelle también levantó su mano.

- A ver señorita. . . - señaló a Lily

- Evans profesor - se acercó mas a la poción - Es la Poción multijugos. Convierte a quien la bebe en la persona de la que haya tomado algo, si llegara a tomar algo de algún animal. .

- Sería realmente desastroso, si. 10 puntos para Gryffindor- destapó otra mas cercana - Ahora, ¿Quien puede decirme que es esta poción de acá

Annabelle levantó su mano, esta vez más veloz que Lily

- Si, señorita . . .

- Halliwell. Esta poción es Felix Felicis, es la poción de suerte líquida, concede a quien la beba, el día mas exitoso y afortunado -

- Perfecto, otros 10 puntos para Gryffindor. Si La suerte líquida es la mejor forma de tener el mejor día de sus vidas, pero, no puede usarse en juegos o campeonatos, eso sería hacer trampa.

El profesor se corrió unos pasos, y destapó una de la cual salió un vapor rosa inconfundible para la descripción que tenia Annabelle. Ella al igual que Lily, levantaron la mano, junto con Severus y para sorpresa de todos los presentes James también lo hizo.

- Dígame señor Snape -lo miró

- Es Amortentia, o mejor conocida como poción de amor.

- Perfecto señor Snape 10 puntos para Slytherin - miró a James - y digame usted es el señor . .

- Potter.

- Bien señor Potter dígame ¿Cual es la función de esta poción?

- Emm pues es - miró a Lily y luego al profesor - La poción de amor crea obsesión no amor, y puede tener un olor característico según lo que nos gusta.

- ¿Puede decirnos que identifica su olfato?

- Pues yo . .

- ¡Vamos señor Potter, no sea tímido, díganos!

- ¿Tímido? Ja, si claro - bufó Lily

- Pues yo . . .huelo a, aire fresco, también tarta de calabaza, y . . . a perfume de vainilla - Todas las chicas que estaban allí soltaron un murmullo y risitas tontas. Lily, se sonrojó un poco pero volvió su vista al profesor, James parecía apenado.

- Bien, para la próxima clase prepararemos el Trago de muerte en vida, así que investiguen un poco sobre eso. Nos veremos en la próxima clase.

Todos salieron despavoridos de la clase de Slughorn, James se despidió con la mano de Annabelle que esperaba a Lily que recogía sus cosas, Severus le dio una mirada de odio, que hizo que aunque aun no lo tratara, comenzara a odiarlo

- ¿Vamos? - preguntó Lily sacando a Annabelle de sus pensamientos.

- Si, muero de hambre.

James iba camino hacia el comedor, cuando vislumbró a Sirius con una chica de cabello rubio, estaban entrelazados en un abrazo besándose.

- Canuto. . . Hey Canuto. . . ¡CANUTO! ¿Que no oyes? - gritó James cerca del oído de Sirius.

- Ya te escuché Cornamenta - la chica lo miraba de brazos cruzados - Lo siento Caroline querida, nos veremos luego - le guiñó un ojo y la chica comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría.

- Estás haciendo que se emocione - le comentó James mientras comenzaban a caminar.

- No, ya verás. Terminaré con ella esta noche.

- ¿Terminarás? ¿Y cuando empezaste algo serio con ella?

- No tengo nada serio con ella, solo terminaré nuestras sesiones de besos, es todo - James le dio un manotazo amistoso en la espalda - ¿ Y que tal tu clases de pociones? ¿Entretenidas?

- Pues, lo mismo de siempre Canuto, diversión al alcance de un caldero encendido - dijo burlonamente -¿A que no adivinas con quien me tocó hacer pareja?

- No me digas. . . ¿Con Evans?

- Merlín te escuchara, pero no - pasó una mano por su cabello - con la chica nueva Anne - saludó con una sonrisa a las chicas de segundo año que lo miraban.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y que tal es?

- Pues a parte de hermosa, es realmente agradable, es como hablar contigo pero en versión femenina - Sirius lo miró enarcando una ceja - claro, una versión femenina de ti mucho mas bonita - Sirius le pegó un manotazo en la cabeza - Auch, eso dolió. En fin, aunque me haya dicho arrogante delante de Evans, puedo decir que me agrada.

- ¿No crees que Evans tratará de pasarla al lado oscuro de la fuerza?

- ¿Lado oscuro de la fuerza? - repitió extrañado James

- Si. . . una expresión Muggle que escuché, de la chica con la que salí el verano pasado recuerdas Sally . . .Gran chica, en fin. Lo que quiero decir es que, quizás trate que sea como ella, ya sabes. . amargada, nada divertida . . .

- Cállate Canuto, Lily es perfecta, aunque tengo que admitir que a veces es un poco . . .

- ¿Amargada?

- Si, pero SOLO A VECES - a ellos se les unió Remus que llevaba unos libros que había sacado de la biblioteca.

- ¿Que hay chicos?

- Estábamos hablando de La chica nueva y de Lily - Mientras James lo decía, a su lado pasaron veloces Lily y Annabelle, ésta, tropezándose con Remus.

- ¡Disculpa! Lupin, en serio no fue . . .Hay mira lo que te hice hacer - señalaba los libros esparcidos por el piso, miró a Lily - Lily, no esperes por mi, si quieres vete mientras lo ayudo a recoger los libros.

- ¿Estarás bien? - dijo mirando a James y a Sirius alternativamente

- Por supuesto. Nos vemos en el comedor - Lily asintió y se fue. Annabelle comenzó a recoger los libros - En serio discúlpame, es que suelo ser muy distraída.

- No importa Annabelle, fue un accidente - le tranquilizó

- Bien, espero no volver a hacerlo aunque no prometo nada - Miró a James y a Sirius - Bueno , me voy.

- Espera - gritaron James y Sirius al unísono

- ¿Si?

- Ven con nosotros te acompañamos al Gran Comedor, de igual manera todos vamos hacia allá - James le colocó una mano sobre el hombro - ¿O nos tienes miedo?

- ¿Miedo? ¿Yo? ¿A ustedes? Lo dudo. ¿Por qué lo dicen?

- De seguro has escuchado muchas cosas de nosotros - sugirió Sirius.

- Y sabes que la mayoría son ciertas - le aclaró Remus a Sirius

- Escuché mientras venía muchas cosas de ustedes, como por ejemplo que les dicen los Merodeadores.

- Titulo que nos hemos ganado con nuestros esfuerzos - dijo solemnemente James.

- También, que salen con cualquier escoba con falda que se les presente - esto lo dijo manteniendo las ganas de reírse.

- ¿En serio? Bueno, a menos que cuentes mi Estrella de Fuego 1500 a la que le tengo mi túnica puesta, y la cual siempre sale conmigo a las prácticas de Quidditch, si, salgo con cualquier escoba con falda - Annabelle no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de Sirius.

- Bien, chicos, es mejor que Lily no me vea entrando con ustedes, o lo primero que tendré al sentarme en la mesa será "100 preguntas del que sucedió con los merodeadores en el camino". Nos vemos - Annabelle se adelantó un poco en la entrada y se despidió con la mano de los chicos. Lily la saludaba con la mano, haciéndole señas para que se sentara junto a ellas.

- Es muy dulce - comentó Remus mientras caminaban a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¿Te gusta Remus?

- No, simplemente me parece una chica dulce, es todo.

- ¿Entonces no te importa si la invito a salir? - preguntó Sirius mientras se sentaban.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Sirius? Es nueva, deja que se adapte, ¿Ya la vas a acosar? - preguntó alarmado

- Es una chica, y todas caen ante mis encantos. Miró hacia donde estaba - Además, dijiste que no te importaba.

* * *

_**Espero realmente les guste este capitulo. Si me leen me gustaría saber cual es su opinión al respecto. ¡Saludos mis queridos amantes de Harry Potter! Los leo pronto. **_


End file.
